


You go first.

by Biofuel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biofuel/pseuds/Biofuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, Sunstreaker is the last to watch the lights go out. </p><p>Not a happy ending, folks. Reader beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You go first.

It had been a very long war, that much was true.  
They couldn't have run forever. The well would have claimed them all eventually.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this, though. A slow, agonizing death, dragged out over joors. A blaster to the spark, a blade to the chassis, maybe. Maybe even a creeping rust infection after sustaining a wound left untreated.  
Not by starvation. Not by a slow, sluggish wasting. Not such a dragged out and undignified end, watching crew and comrades cut their own systems so low they barely moved enough to shuffle from their posts to their berths.  
The aerialbots had been the first to fall.  
Unable to fly, the warriors of the skies had retreated somewhere onboard to wait out the end together. None had seen them after.  
One mech from security had gone searching, only to return with blank optics and a whisper of graying, still-warm frames tangled together as if in recharge.  
Things had progressed much faster after that. Command had disbanded designated functions, allowing friends and bond mates to find comfort in each other. As posts were abandoned, the ship drifted aimlessly in the vacuum of deep space. Signals had been sent out long ago. No one was coming this time.  
The biggest mechs were next to peter out.  
First Ironhide, then Ratchet, seated at a table together in the mess hall. None had the spark to move them from their resting places, the positions only too familiar to many night cycles spent grumbling over high grade.  
Many others fell next. Not all were so peaceful.  
Prowl. Jazz propped against him. Bluestreak curled up between the two, frame warmer than both.  
Wheeljack had never really left the lab.  
Sunstreaker wasn't sure if Prime was still kicking or not. None had seen of heard from their leader since the permission to abandon posts had been broadcast.  
It was probably for the best. The yellow twin couldn't say if even he could maintain his dignity were he faced with the passing of Optimus Prime.  
Just then, Sideswipe's half of the bond wavered. Sunstreaker was at his side in an instant, dismissive of the low energy warning that popped up on his HUD at the sudden movement.  
::Sunny?::  
He could feel the aching burn in his twin's tanks, doubling the pain of his own. Frag, 'Sides could probably feel his as well.  
::Don't call me that, fragger::  
He meant to sound annoyed, but even to himself the words rang hollow.  
It was almost worth it to hear the weak, staticky chuckle from his brother's vocalizer one more time.  
::I think... I think you're gonna win this one, Sunshine.::  
A lump rose in the yellow twin's throat.  
::Frag that,:: he growled back, leaning from his place on the berth.  
Perhaps it was all the vorns spent rationing in Kaon, perhaps it was the will of Primus. Either way, the two front liners were among the last left functioning when Sunstreaker had carried Sideswipe back to their quarters to collapse next to him on their berth. Pit, they might even be the last on the whole ship by now. How long had it been? Kliks, joors?  
::Always was faster than you, Sunflower,:: 'Sides pushed back. On his side next to the other, his optics dimmed.  
::Shut up. I beat your aft into the dust,:: Sunny shot back. This wasn't it. They had been through so much. They couldn't go down like this!  
But deep in his spark, he knew that wasn't true.  
::Looked better, too,:: he added.  
::Sure did::  
If there was enough liquid left, Sunstreaker would still deny himself the tears. Instead, black digits dragged his frame closer to his brother's, desperate to feel the remaining pulse tap against his own.  
::You sound stupid when you talk like that. I still look better than you.::  
::Keep thinking that.::  
'Side's face was blank now, but Sunny could feel a shit-eating grin over the bond. If he shut off his optics, his memory files could project the image of his twin with that exact expression behind his shutters. That was how he wanted to remember him. Grinning like an idiot, probably about to do something stupid. He could almost hear it. "C'mon, Sunny! It'll work out fine, I promise. You think too much."  
"Whatever, fragger. Don't come crying to me when you get caught."  
"Aww, you know you love me."  
"Shut up, fragger."  
Then he'd get caught, and true to his prediction, Sunstreaker wouldn't be able to resist pulling something equally stupid to get tossed in next to the red idiot.  
::Sunny?::  
He hated that voice. That wasn't Sideswipe. That was a frail, dying voice. Not his 'Sides. Regardless, he answered.  
::What is it now?::  
::Sunny, I think we gotta go now::  
The entire universe stopped moving. The yellow mech's processor ground to a nauseating halt before slowly, tentatively, working it's way through the words.  
::Yeah,:: he murmured. ::Yeah, brother. You go first. I'll be right behind you.::


End file.
